


Wherever From This Place

by FireEye



Category: Myst Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: In the desert, Atrus ruminates over the fate of the one who tipped the scales in their favor.





	Wherever From This Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faceofstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofstone/gifts).

Fragments of Riven had been scattered about the sands. Glittering amidst the debris was a small silver compass, which Atrus stooped to retrieve. He tapped its glass face thoughtfully, then pocketed it.

There was little else to hope, and little else to worry. Little to suggest at all that his mysterious benefactor hadn’t walked away from the fall through the fissure in one piece. No human bones, no other artifacts, no Linking Book to Myst...

Had Atrus known the fissure led _here_, of all places....

“Wherever you are now,” he told the desert, “I hope your path is one of peace.”

Atrus sighed. Then chuckled to himself. Finally, with the sun low on the horizon, he started back to camp.

Catherine was at his desk when he returned. She sat up straighter, and drew her shawl closer around her before starting to organize her work. Atrus leaned down to kiss her hair, and she smiled at him.

“Did you find anything?” she asked, watching his hands as he lit a second lamp.

Atrus shook his head; sliding the compass out of his pocket, he examined it closer. It had a maker’s mark, and the compass rose was elaborately colored. Atrus turned it, until needle hovered over north.

The nearest settlement and the traders traveling therein both claimed the caldera was haunted.

Little wonder.

“If she was here, she’s gone.”

Rising from her chair, Catherine padded up behind to slip her arms around him. Pensive, Atrus touched her fingers where they rested against his chest.

“She’s safe, wherever she is,” Catherine said softly. “Of that, you can be sure.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Atrus turned more fully into her embrace, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He set the compass on the desk, and his mind to other things. The canvas tent was little enough for now, but it was theirs. Atrus had dreams, but they would take time to plan and build and grow. In the meanwhile, this would be their oasis.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was not where I was going when I started with this, but okay! Regardless, I hope it pleases you. :)


End file.
